


Ours to Rule

by TheWanderingMuse



Series: Fifty Shades of Super [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Project Cadmus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingMuse/pseuds/TheWanderingMuse
Summary: “A lie that is half-truth is the darkest of all lies.” - Alfred TennysonI found her first.





	

He’s a man of many titles. 

When they first discovered him, he was at the brink of death. Science brought him back and then used his knowledge to invent and weaponize alien technology. He couldn’t return to his old life, to his family.

Assumed dead but never forgotten.

He wasn’t allowed outside privileges, only glimpses of the sunlight filtering through tinted windows; the breeze of the wind when escorted to one facility to the next. They were always on the move, never staying in one place for too long.

He was too much of an asset to be released back  into society. A liability due to the heavy involvement with this association. The leader was a shrewd, wily porcupine at best. Things were constantly set in motion. When one contingency fails, another activates, swiftly delivering results.

He was once a family man, devoted to his loving wife and daughters. Until that very night when the agent came knocking to his door with a badge and a thinly veiled threat. He signed on immediately in exchange for the one he’d sworn to protect, love, and nurture. A black-site government agency that never existed on paper, held and up kept its promise to leave his family alone. He contributed his knowledge of Kryptonians to that organization. He contributed defensive mechanisms, weapons that could render Superman powerless, should he ever loses his temper or turned his back against them.

The first words that spilled out of the Doctor’s thin lips were, “Good, you’re awake. There is much to be achieved.”

He was never their prisoner. She had informed him at the very beginning. 

He chose not to leave.

He couldn’t. Not when that facility was experimenting on captured live extraterrestrial species - some of them were just young children. Shapeshifters, the Doctor dismissed and claimed to be pro-Human.

Years passed by and then one fateful day, he overheard Supergirl’s name being whispered through various lab coats and microscopes. He just had to see for himself.

If she was here, then it wasn’t by choice.

She had grown up and matured to be one beautiful woman. She was strong like he knew her to be; kinder than her cousin. He saw it in her eyes after the pure shock that radiated her face when he, for the first time, revealed himself.

She was remarkable in her own right, refusing to escape when shown the way. He cherished every precious second he had with her, despite having only minutes to save the Daxamite and get them both out to safety. Away from the brutality of CADMUS.

The Doctor had been furious, face twisted with a villainous expression as she snarled, “I finally had her where I wanted, and you ripped it out of my hands. How dare you-”

“We needed only her blood and nothing else.”

She leaned forward, poised to attack as her venom dripped, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have you escorted into a cell like the rest of your pets.”

“Because you still need me and you heard what Supergirl said. She’s a friend of your daughter. She will never be too far.”

She leaned back in her chair like a queen and regarded him with a cool look, before dismissing him. “Your privileges will be revoked and your status will remain on prohibition until further notice.”

He nods and heads off to his own respective vehicle, the driver already awaiting his arrival. He ignores the flurry of activities bustling outside, leaving behind scattered agents transporting cartons of equipment and prisoners out of the facility and into waiting allocated trucks in the loading bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you kill me (because I KNOW you were expecting more fluffy goodness), this was written as an interlude because I'm going to follow the episodes in order, so it's somewhat canon compliant with a few plot twists. It has sort of gotten me thinking "whatever happened to Jeremiah Danvers?" Is he a prisoner of Cadmus and if he was, how was he able to visit Kara and then free them so easily? How did he know she was here in the first place? Sure, people talk and maybe he broke loose from whatever cell they had him holed up. But why didn't he escape with them??
> 
> Prisoners of Cadmus usually end up being turned into a cyborg or brainwashed or manipulated into the cause. Look at Jeremiah, he was healthy; his face didn't appear to be sunken. He had no eye bags or dark circles around his eyes. So that means he was being treated decently. Sure, he did looked pale but maybe it was because he was worried for his daughter's well being and safety. He could also mean Cadmus employees worked long hours in an underground facility.
> 
> I wanted to explore a path that isn't too cliched or stereotypical. 
> 
> Next chapter will be back on Supercorp. We will find out what Alex was thinking that very morning.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (AND commenting)


End file.
